falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Davey Crenshaw
|level =1 |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 30 Damage Threshold: 0 |actor =Liam O'Brien |dialogue =PrivateCrenshaw.txt |edid =PrivateCrenshaw |baseid = |refid = |footer = Crenshaw without his hat }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Pvt. Davey Crenshaw is an NCR soldier living at Camp McCarran in 2281. Background Davey Crenshaw is an undisciplined and self-centered trooperThe Courier: "Fascinating. Let's talk about something else." Davey Crenshaw: "Sure thing. Careful, though. I'll talk your ear off." (Davey Crenshaw's dialogue) with no respect or concern for anyone. In fact, he is completely oblivious to his own lack of self-awareness and complete disregard for everyone around him.The Courier: "I've heard you're kind of a prankster." Davey Crenshaw: "Heh. My reputation precedes me, I see. Yeah I pulled a few pranks in my time." The Courier: "That's great because I'm in the middle of pulling a prank right now." Davey Crenshaw: "No kidding! What'd you cook up?" The Courier: " " Davey Crenshaw: "Man, I can't wait to see the look on his face!" The Courier: "Attack I'm going to get you in trouble for blowing up the monorail." Davey Crenshaw: "What? Like hell you are." (Davey Crenshaw's dialogue)The Courier: "Good news, private. I'm here to relieve you." Davey Crenshaw: "Really? That's great. I was getting so sick of this." The Courier: "Attack The bad news is I'm here to relieve you of your life." Davey Crenshaw: "What- What are you doing?" (Davey Crenshaw's dialogue)The Courier: "Where can I find Private Crenshaw again?" Ronald Curtis: "He's stationed just inside the south wall of the base. Should be on patrol, if he isn't screwing around." (Ronald Curtis' dialogue) He is particularly known for inciting pranks on his fellow serviceman,The Courier: "What kinds of pranks have you pulled?" Davey Crenshaw: "Aw, usual stuff. Brought a brahmin upstairs in the terminal once. They can go upstairs but not down. Two heads and both of 'em dumb as stumps. That got me some detention time, but it was worth it 'cause they couldn't get the brahmin back down, so it visited me a few times in my cell. Dropped some firecrackers in the toilets too. That was the real bad one for me. Turns out there's no way to replace the toilets now. Toilet company blew up in the War. I think they'd just have shot me if they weren't shorthanded." (Davey Crenshaw's dialogue) although all his pranks have been harmless, it was never because he was concerned with safety. This has earned him the ire of all those who serve with him. Two of Crenshaw's shenanigans are of particular note; the first is the time he led a brahmin into the upstairs section of the terminal building. Not only because brahmin cannot go downstairs, but also because it visited him in the cell multiple times. Another time was the time he dropped firecrackers into the toilets, completely destroying them. The inability to repair and/or replace them led his fellow servicemen to want to shoot him. Crenshaw himself believing the only reason that they didn't was due to how shorthanded they were. Crenshaw has also been responsible for sabotaging computer security around Camp McCarran and he's forced personnel around the Camp to be more mindful of their terminals while leaving,Camp McCarran terminals; Terminal, *** Reminder *** though that still hasn't stopped him from also hacking into others terminals to cause mischief.Camp McCarran terminals; Terminal, Hi there! His conduct has earned him a reputation as a "problem child" and has had multiple disciplinary hearings,The Courier: "Private Crenshaw. He's dead now." James Hsu: " " (James Hsu's dialogue)The Courier: "What do I do when I'm at the train?" Ronald Curtis: "Put the bomb in one of the vents inside the train on the back wall, towards the joint that connects the cars. Arm it, and get out of there. I've also left some bomb ingredients in with the explosives. You are to take those to the footlocker of a Private Crenshaw. Crenshaw's a problem child. Lots of run-ins with his superiors. It'll be easy for them to believe he's working for the Legion." (Ronald Curtis' dialogue) despite this he is completely unrepentant,The Courier: "I've heard you're kind of a prankster." Davey Crenshaw: "Heh. My reputation precedes me, I see. Yeah I pulled a few pranks in my time." (Davey Crenshaw's dialogue) in fact it is a point of pride. Because of his actions, and his superiors complete lack of belief in him, he was given the assignment to guard one of the more remote posts at Camp McCarran.Davey Crenshaw: "Hey! Can't you see I'm busy here? Nah, I'm just kidding. This has to be the most worthless patrol duty on the whole base. They never attack this gate. They just put me back here because they don't think I can handle anything else." (Davey Crenshaw's dialogue) This situation was manipulated by frūmentārius Picus. Using Crenshaw's reputation against the NCR he came up with the plan to use Crenshaw as a fall guy for his ongoing sabotage and infiltration. Convincing the entire base wouldn't be a hard sell, Picus' plan involved first to have an accomplice plant evidence for Picus' bombing of the monorail in his footlocker,The Courier: "Where is Private Crenshaw's footlocker?" Ronald Curtis: "It's in the main concourse. That's the building just across the skybridge. There's a barracks area that'll be behind you on the left when you enter. His stuff will be at the foot of one of the beds." (Ronald Curtis' dialogue) then having the accomplice kill Crenshaw at his post. (Something made easier by Picus reassigning the other guard on duty, isolating him.) Then having the accomplice posthumously turn Crenshaw in for the "treason."The Courier: "Is that everything?" Ronald Curtis: "Report him to Colonel Hsu. Do all that and we should be free and clear. Oh, and Crenshaw should be dead before you report him. Don't leave any chance for him to deny the bombings. Let's say he pulled a gun on you. I've got him on guard duty patrolling the tarmac just inside the south gate. And I reassigned the other guard, so he should be alone." (Ronald Curtis' dialogue)The Courier: "It's done. The evidence is in Crenshaw's locker and Crenshaw is dead." Ronald Curtis: " " (Ronald Curtis' dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * I Put a Spell on You: If the Courier chooses the Legion's side, Crenshaw is to be killed in order to frame him for destroying the NCR monorail. Because he is well known as a prankster, when the player character talks to Colonel Hsu, he will believe that Crenshaw planted the bomb on the monorail. Other interactions * If the Courier decides to talk to him before killing him, the option comes up for them to pull the pin off his grenade by passing a Sneak check of 40. Inventory Notes * One can pull the pin of Crenshaw's grenade, even though he has no grenade in his inventory. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Davey Crenshaw appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Army characters Category:Camp McCarran characters pl:Davey Crenshaw ru:Рядовой Дэйви Креншо uk:Рядовий Дейві Креншо